looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Dog
Devil Dog is the eighth episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot In the beginning of the episode, a dangerous animal known as the Tasmanian Devil is transferred to the local zoo with extreme caution. Pete Puma is given the task of guarding the Tasmanian Devil, given specific orders by one of the zookeepers not to release the creature. However, he released it, believing that the zookeeper forgot to take the lock with him, and the Tasmanian Devil is set loose on the city. It soon arrives at the doorstep of Bugs and Daffy, and while Daffy is terrified of the creature, Bugs sees it as 'cute' and believes it to be a dog. Believing it belonged to one of the neighbors, Bugs and Daffy visit Granny's house to see if the Tasmanian Devil was her's, but to no avail, as she was hard on hearing and misheard everything Bugs and Daffy were saying. During this time, the Tasmanian Devil chased Sylvester and Tweety around the house in an attempt to eat the two. After this, Bugs decides to adopt the Tasmanian Devil, naming it Poochie, which Daffy was dead set against, due to the fact that it was very violent and gave in to its murderous tendencies. Bugs leaves the house to get pet supplies, and during that interval the Tasmanian Devil went on a destructive rampage, destroying the interior of the house and some of Bugs personal items (i.e. a picture of himself, his tennis trophy and a picture of his tennis trophy). After Bugs returns and discover the destruction, Poochie turns his attention towards him and is prepared to strike, but is conveniently stopped by Speedy, who subdues Poochie's violent urges by showing him that he is the dominant male. Thanks to Speedy's advice, Bugs is able to tame Poochie and decides to enter him in the upcoming dog show after getting into an argument with the receptionist of the neighborhood dog salon. Shortly after this, Daffy soon discovers that Poochie is not a dog but a Tasmanian Devil, and believing that Bugs life is in danger, rushes to the dog show to warn him (after getting sidetracked by taking up guitar lessons and by a hoodie). In the arena, Daffy reveals what Poochie is, and the crowd immediately goes into a panicked frenzy followed by the arrival of animal control to capture the beast. After realizing that Bugs really cares for Poochie despite what he is, Daffy decides to help them escape the arena by pretending to be a Tasmanian Devil while Bugs and Poochie (wearing the hoodie Daffy purchased earlier) make their escape. After their escape, Bugs takes Poochie back to Tasmania where he belongs, sorrowfully parting ways with him. However, Poochie hitches a ride back to the states on Bugs's plane, wanting to stay with him. At the end, Poochie is seen lounging on Daffy's chair watching TV when Daffy walks in and demands he gets off his chair. Seeing that Poochie won't listen, Daffy tries to assert himself as the dominant male, but fails and is attacked after poking Poochie's eye, having his feathers ripped off his body in an instant. Daffy then leaves, stating that he's more comfortable on the couch. Cast Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:2011